


What?

by Herminbean



Series: Doctor Doctor [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herminbean/pseuds/Herminbean
Summary: The Doctor has just bumped into his future self, and has bid him farewell. Now for some déjà vu
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Fifth Doctor, Thirteenth Doctor & Graham O'Brien
Series: Doctor Doctor [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1213392
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	What?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I said I probably wouldn't be writing anymore of these, but I got some nice responses when I said that, so I thought I'd give it a go. These stories totally ignore the revelation at the end of Season 12

“Oh, and Doctor, remember to put your shields up.”

The Doctor heard the faint sound of a horn reverberating around his TARDIS. The sound lingered, and then faded into nothing. He smirked and shook his head. That floppy haired idiot obviously had failed to listen to his advice. Of course, it was only a matter of time before he became that floppy haired idiot, so he figured he should cut himself some slack.

“To days to come.”

He let out a small chuckle and busied himself with his console. As much fun as it often was bumping into one’s future self, it was never a good idea to linger around. The space time continuum was a fickle mistress, and one best not pushed too far.

In a way it was both a blessing and a curse to bump into himself. He could come to see the person he would become and feel more confidence that his hair brained plans would work out. On the other hand, it was a reminder that someday he would no longer be him. When all is said and done, a little foresight can be a dangerous thing.

Which is why, the more he found himself trying to remember his latest run in with pretty boy, the more he found it slipping away. Time had a habit of sorting this stuff out, and apparently a big part of that was by hitting the “erase” switch in his memory. A bit clunky, he thought, but affective.

The one thing he could be certain of, he had best turn his shields up for the time being.

He bounded around to the switch he was fairly certain controlled the shields and cranked it up. Better safe than sorry. The TARDIS hummed to itself contently. The console jolted into life, whirring up and down in the way that sent the Doctor giddy with excitement, even to this day. He sighed, fixed his hat, and leant against the crystal pillar next to him.

Now, the Doctor always prided himself on his intelligence. He had a talent for seeing what others couldn’t. the way out that no one had even considered. This, every so often however, did impeded awareness of the obvious sometimes. Either that, or he was a bit slower on the uptake than he cared to let on. And if being honest, it took him a lot longer once again to realise something was amiss. But notice he did. Eventually.

“Oh?” His eyes took in the towering crystal structures arching above him. The white walls that once surrounded him were replaced by a darker, far bigger structure with shafts of blue light beaming through. 

“What?”

A voice made him spin around. A man stood in shock, staring at him. An older gentleman, grey haired and wide eyed. An elderly man, standing in the TARDIS. He couldn’t believe it. He had turned old once again. Or maybe this version of himself had just been in that body for a very long time.

“What?” The Doctor mirrored. He had the strangest sense of déjà vu. It was almost instinct that made him walk up to the man face to face and utter the next word.

“What?”

He half expected the elderly gentleman to say it with him, but the man just continued to stare.

The Doctor wasn’t thrown, however. He wasted no time assigning blame. “Again? Seriously? Why is it I can’t seem to do a simple thing like keep the shields up? Are all my future selves going to be this reckless?”

The man looked baffled. “What?”

Well, better late than never, the Doctor thought.

“Look, I admit it’s totally feasible you came before the…” The Doctor strained to remember details from his future self. Only one thing kept jumping out at him though. “…the sandshoes one, but none the less, you can’t just go flying around time and space without shields. It invites disaster.”

He bounded up to the console, flipping switches frantically. 

“Right, before we implode the universe again, we best fix this. Using the same system as before seems best. If it isn’t broke and all that. If you vent the thermo buffer, I’ll take care of…”

The Doctor realised he was talking to himself. And not in the way he had intended nor anticipated. The man hadn’t moved and was eyeing the Doctor up in the most peculiar way. 

“What’s wrong? Don’t tell me I become the strong silent type?” 

The man took a few, sheepish steps towards the Doctor. 

“Doc?” He asked, almost nervously.

That, the Doctor was not expecting. How did this version of him not recognise him? He must be a future version, or else the Doctor would surely remember this elderly man from his past. It didn’t make sense, it wasn’t possible. How could they both forget?

“Graham?” 

The monitor sparked to life, a voice shrilly blasting through. A figure slowly came into focus. A frantic, blonde lady tapping at the screen to try and get it to work.

“Doc.” The man rushed towards the monitor, waving his arms. “I’m here, Doc. On the TARDIS.”

“Aah, Graham. Good man. Don’t panic. I’m here and…”

The lady’s eyes met the Doctors. The colour seemed to drain from her face, although unfortunately remained in her top.

“What?” 

There was no way. Her? It…actually made far more sense than what he was thinking if he was being honest with himself. None the less, the inevitable stumbled from his mouth.

“What?”

“I think we can skip the rest, Doctor.” The new Doctor barked. She seemed almost angry to see him. 

“Agreed, I have a bone to pick with you.” The Doctor stormed up to the monitor. “Now, did you learn nothing about flying around with no shields up? It’s incredibly dangerous and stupid and…wait, where are you?”

The new Doctor scowled, turning her camera to reveal a pristine white TARDIS. It was his, alright. He would recognise his girl anywhere. Well, when he wasn’t distracted that is.

“What are you doing on my TARDIS?” He snapped. 

“Oh, I’m just admiring the paint work. Don’t tell me, I’ll get it eventually. You went with…white?” The new Doctor turned the camera back to her with a cheeky smirk on her face.

“And what is so wrong with that?” The Doctor replied, indignantly.

“Oh, nothing at all. I just can’t believe it took me so long to realise that wasn’t the only desktop I could use.”

“I’ve used other desktop settings.”

“Oh, yeah, you went from white to slightly more white. Really breaking the mould” 

This new Doctor was beginning to grate on the Doctor. “And I suppose I should choose something a bit more like yours?”

Her face fell. “What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s…” The Doctor searched for a word he was sure would get under her skin. “…bland.”

“Bland?” The new Doctors jaw dropped. “Bland? How could you…? Did you see the…? Graham, show him the biscuit dispenser. I’ll show him bland.”

“Is that really what we should be focusing on, Doc?” Graham rolled his eyes. “We dropped Ryan and Yaz off for take away, and without you I’m not entirely sue I can pick them up on my own.”

“Right right, gotcha. Focus now, biscuits later.”

The Doctor stepped back to the console. “It’s OK, I know how to fix this. I just had it shown to me, so I just need to copy that, and we should be back on our own TARDIS before you can say Brave-heart.”

The new Doctor frowned. “Wait, what do you mean you just had it shown to you? By who?”

“By you. Well, me. Us. Whatever.”

The Doctor was readying himself to flip the switch, but something on the new Doctors face mad him stop. A look he knew all too well. Worry.

“Titanic two. You just met sandshoes, didn’t you?” Her voice had lost all the playfulness.

The Doctor stepped away from the console. “I…I think so. It’s hard to…what is it?” 

The new Doctor scrunched her face up. “It’s not just me. It’s, well, all of me.”

“What are you saying, Doc?” Graham piped in.

“Graham, how many of me would you say you’ve met lately?”

He looked up, running the encounters in his head. “I’d say more than I’ve met of me, Doc.”

The Doctor stepped towards the monitor. “I’m not the only one you’ve bumped into?”

The new Doctor smiled nervously. “It has been a bit of these were your lives lately, yeah.” She rubbed the back of her head and looked up at the Doctor. “How about you?”

He racked his memories. Had he met any other versions? If they were future, there was no way for him to know. He certainly hadn’t seen his past in quite some time. But how could he be sure? Two in a row seemed like a coincidence. But given she had met many more, that was cause for concern.

It suddenly occurred to him; he hadn’t responded in a while.

“I’ll keep my eye open.” 

The new Doctor smirked. She knew that was his way of avoiding saying he didn’t know. At least she was good enough not to mention it.

“Well then, no need to worry then, got my best self keeping an eye out.” Her bubbly energy was back. The Doctor wasn’t sure if he was pleased or frustrated.

He turned his attention back to the console. “So, we fixing this or what?”

“Aah, yes, focus now…”

“…biscuits later, agreed.” The Doctor shot a smile towards the monitor.

The new Doctor beamed back. She really seemed proud of her TARDIS, or at the very least, the biscuit dispenser. And the Doctor had to admit, it was starting to grow on him as well. Maybe he would change his when he got back. He quickly shook that thought from his head and said a silent apology to his own, perfect TARDIS.

“Are you ready, Doctor?” He placed his hand on the console.

“Just, one more thing, Doctor.” The new Doctor raised an eyebrow. “I notice before you blamed my lack of shields for this little snaffoo?”

The Doctor frowned. “Well, it wasn’t me. I had just turned my shields up.”

“Yes, I noticed that. You turned them up all right. You turned them waaaay up.”

He could sense something was coming. “Yes, that’s true.” He said, suspiciously.

“So far, as it happens, that the TARDIS was so overly shielded, that it was protecting itself from everything. Even living beings inside itself.” She patted the console lovingly. “You were confused, eh old girl?”

It hit him like a tonne of bricks. “The TARDIS pushed me out. It shielded itself from me.”

“Gold star, Doctor. To be fair to her, she realised her mistake pretty quickly and pulled you right back. It just took the wrong you, that’s all.”

The Doctor turned red. It made sense. As he checked the console, it was clear that the shields hadn’t been turned off here. 

“So…” the Doctor removed his hat and rubbed his head. “…my TARDIS pushes me out into the Time Vortex, realises the mistake and attempts to pick me up…”

“…while _MY_ TARDIS, knowing you are about to be ejected into the Time Vortex at exactly that moment swings by to catch you…”

“…and then _MY_ TARDIS attempts to bring me back on board…”

“…and technically, she succeeded.” The new Doctor gives another friendly pat to the console. “Thanks again, dear. Always there for me.”

“Hold on.” Graham was doing his best to follow along. “I might be wrong here, but doesn’t that mean that this was _YOUR_ fault?” He points to the Doctor.

The Doctor turns on him. “Graham, isn’t it?” 

“That’s right.” 

“Since I won’t remember you said that, Graham…” The Doctor turned to the new Doctor. “Blondie, make him pay for that, will you?”

“Oh, all over it.” The new Doctor covered part of her mouth and leaned in, as much as a screen image can, towards Graham. “Totally won’t, don’t worry.”

“I can hear you, Doctor.”

“Righto.” She jumped up and clapped her hands together. “This should be a simple fix really. Just as easy as one…” Twists a dial. “…two…” Cranks a lever. “…three.”

Suddenly the Doctors eyes squint against the bright walls of his TARDIS. _HIS_ TARDIS. He rubbed his eyes, struggling against the light, and grinned. It was good to be home. 

“Aah, good to be home.” The new Doctors voice trailed from his monitor.

He leant up to it, and there was the new Doctor, swirling around her TARDIS like child. She takes Graham in a big hug and twists him around on the spot. 

“Nice to see you too, Doc.” Graham said, breathlessly. “No idea what happened though.”

“Oh, just a simple biological transference through time and space.” The Doctor said through the monitor.

“Exactly, no biggie.” The new Doctor beamed.

“Oh.” Graham laughed. “I was kind of expecting it to be harder than that.”

The new Doctor looked to the Doctor, knowingly. “Oh Graham. That was never the big problem we needed to figure out.”

The Doctor nodded. “Keep an eye open, Doctor.”

She gave him a quick wink. “You know me, Doctor.”

And with that, the monitor fizzled off. The Doctor slipped his hat on and smiled to himself. As much fun as it often was bumping into one’s future self, it was never a good idea to linger around. The space time continuum was a fickle mistress, and one best not pushed too far.

He placed a hand on the switch he assumed was the shields and lowered it. Better safe than sorry.

The lights on the TARDIS suddenly went out. The Doctor found himself in total darkness. Not even the console provided any hope of sight. He grasped blindly to try and find a switch. Nothing. He grasped to find anything. Nothing. He was no longer on the TARDIS. It seemed like he was no where.

The Doctor squinted through the blackness. It seemed thick, almost like he had to fight his way through it. 

“Hello?” He called out. 

“Why hello there.” A voice came from behind.

The Doctor spun on the spot arms raised defensively. An older gentleman, grey haired and wised eyed. This one the Doctor did recognise. And it sent a shiver down his spine.

“Well then, my boy.” The old Doctor said, hooking his jacket with his thumbs. “How are we going to get out of this one?”


End file.
